Poupée
by Egauli
Summary: Neah Walker a créé une poupée. Elle est belle la poupée. Elle est presque humaine, la poupée. Mais il lui manque un coeur.


**Voilà un OS que j'ai écrit d'une traite, même si c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Je précise cependant qu'à la base c'était pas censé donner _ça_, mais bon...**

**/!\ A noter que l'idée m'ait venu après avoir lu le résumé de Une Bien étrange poupée de _Sami-Saka_: je ne pense pas que les histoire soient franchement pareilles (mais là, c'st juste mon avis), mais il fallait tout de même le préciser comme on la fait remarquer.**

**Bon, c'est en Hurt/Romance, mais je me suis un petit moment demandé si je le mettrais pas carrément en Angst... ça ne m'a finalement pas paru approprié, mais si vous pensez que c'est mieux, n'hésiter pas à me le dire...  
(et comme toujours, ça n'a rien de particulièrement joyeux)**

**Bref...  
Enjoy :)  
(et ne déprimez pas trop, hein... perso ce genre d'histoire me fait toujours un peu mal au coeur...)**

* * *

_Neah Walker a créé une poupée.  
Neah Walker a créé une poupée.  
Elle est belle, la poupée.  
Elle a de beaux cheveux, la poupée.  
Elle a de beaux yeux, la poupée.  
Elle a une belle peau, toute pâle, la poupée._

_Neah Walker lui a appris à parler. La poupée sait parler.  
Neah Walker lui a appris à marcher. La poupée sait marcher._

_Neah Walker lui a montré le monde._

_Elle est presque humaine, la poupée.  
Mais elle n'a pas de cœur._

_Neah Walker a habillé sa poupée.  
Une belle chemise blanche.  
Un beau pantalon noir.  
Un long manteau noir.  
Une paire de bottes noires.  
Deux longs gants blancs.  
Et un beau ruban rouge._

_Neah Walker a présenté sa poupée.  
La poupée a été admirée.  
La poupée a fasciné._

_On a fait danser la poupée, on lui a proposé de sourire.  
La poupée a apprit à sourire._

_Neah Walker a donné un nom à sa poupée.  
Allen Walker est le nom de la poupée.  
« Comme si tu étais mon fils » a dit Neah._

_Elle est presque humaine, la poupée.  
Mais elle n'a pas de cœur._

_Neah Walker a regardé sa poupée vivre.  
La poupée fait toujours les mêmes gestes, elle ne se trompe jamais.  
Parfois, Neah l'appelle.  
Elle se met alors devant lui et il regarde son œuvre.  
Et il est fier d'elle.  
Neah Walker n'appelle jamais « Allen » par son nom dans ses pensées.  
Non.  
Il l'appelle toujours la poupée._

_Neah Walker a vieilli.  
Il regarde sa poupée et se demande ce qu'elle va devenir.  
Allen ne vieillit pas : ses traits sont marqués dans la cire.  
Allen n'oubli pas : tout ses souvenirs se gravent sur sa rétine.  
Allen ne mourra pas.  
Mais il sera tout seul._

_Alors Neah Walker efface les souvenirs d'Allen.  
Il lui fait croire qu'il est humain.  
Il lui fait croire qu'il est amnésique.  
Il lui fait croire qu'il est son père.  
Il lui fait croire qu'il va mourir.  
Allen le croit._

_Quand Neah Walker meurt, il se demande si la poupée est finit.  
« Car après tout, il lui manque un cœur. »_

_Allen est tout seul quand Mana vient le chercher.  
On lui pose une main sur l'épaule et on lui dit des mots réconfortants.  
Allen ne comprend pas.  
Les gens pleurent, les gens gémissent ou parfois retiennent leurs larmes.  
Les gens ont mal.  
Mais pas lui.  
Sa poitrine ne le fait pas souffrir. Aucune larme ne coule sur ses joues, aucune boule n'obstrue sa gorge.  
Est-ce parce qu'il ne se souvient pas des moments qu'il a passé avec Neah ? Avec son… père ? Avec… papa ?  
Allen n'a pas mal mais il se frotte la poitrine, comme s'il y avait à cet endroit là quelque chose d'important._

_Allen grandit.  
Ou plutôt, Allen vieillit.  
Il a l'impression que sa taille n'a jamais changé.  
On lui dit qu'il a l'âge d'aller au lycée et il n'argumente pas, parce qu'il n'a aucune preuve du contraire.  
On lui dit qu'il est né un 25 décembre et il n'argumente pas, parce qu'il n'a aucune preuve du contraire.  
On lui dit qu'il est très gentil, très poli, toujours serviable : adorable, et il s'efforce de l'être pour ne décevoir personne.  
On lui dit qu'il est intelligent, vif, et qu'il a une bonne mémoire et il fait tout pour que ce soit vrai._

_Tous les matins il s'habille, presque de la même façon.  
Une belle chemise blanche.  
Un beau pantalon noir.  
Un long manteau noir.  
Une paire de bottes noires.  
Deux longs gants blancs.  
Et un beau ruban rouge._

_Tous les matins, il va au lycée.  
Parfois, il y rencontre des gens qu'il y voit souvent.  
Et on lui dit que ce sont ses amis, alors il les regarde, il acquiesce, et il fait un sourire.  
Il ne comprend pas vraiment, mais il fait un sourire.  
Il n'est pas sûr, mais il croit qu'il les aime bien, ces amis.  
Seulement, quelque chose le gène.  
Il ne sait pas trop quoi, mais il y a un malaise qui ne veut pas partir.  
Et à chaque fois qu'il y pense, il ne peut s'empêcher de se frotter la poitrine._

_Les années passent.  
Et laisse des marques sur tout le monde.  
Sauf sur Allen.  
Parfois il revoit des amis de lycée et on le félicite sur son visage toujours aussi charmant.  
Parfois dans la rue, on s'arrête et on le dévisage, comme pour faire remonter un vieux souvenir à la surface.  
Parfois il reçoit des lettres d'amour dans son casier au boulot.  
Parfois on vient le voir et on lui avoue son amour, on lui demande d'aimer en retour.  
Alors il sourit, s'excuse et décline.  
Et se frotte un peu la poitrine._

_Allen travaille dans une petite entreprise que connait Mana, avec qui il n'a plus beaucoup de contact depuis qu'il a pris son propre appartement.  
Il a patron conciliant bien qu'un peu anormal.  
Des collègues qui sont plus des amis qu'autre chose.  
Et un chef de service incroyablement ronchon.  
Il aime bien cette situation : c'est confortable, et il n'a vraiment d'ennui avec personne._

_Et puis un matin, on vient le voir.  
On lui dit qu'on a tenté de résister.  
On lui dit qu'on a tout fait pour oublier.  
On lui dit qu'on ne veut pas causer d'ennui.  
On lui dit qu'il n'a besoin de faire quoique ce soit.  
Que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter.  
Mais qu'on en pouvait plus qu'il ne sache pas.  
Et on se jette sur ses lèvres._

_Allen ne sait pas quoi faire.  
Etre gentil, poli, serviable, adorable, intelligent et vif n'aide pas à réagir face à ça.  
Alors il fait ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire.  
Il sourit, s'excuse et s'en va.  
S'enfuit, plutôt.  
Et se frotte la poitrine._

_Il tente de prendre une décision, de réagir et décide d'agir dès le lendemain.  
Mais le lendemain, c'est trop tard.  
Et devant la flaque rouge, pas besoin d'être gentil, poli, serviable, adorable, intelligent ou vif pour comprendre que c'est de sa faute._

_Allen regarde cette flaque et presque lentement, sa main vient se frotter à sa poitrine.  
Et il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra jamais s'arrêter.  
Qu'il la frottera jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse.  
Mais il y a quelque chose.  
Quelque dedans qui marche plus fort que le reste.  
Quelque dedans qui fait presque mal.  
Quelque chose qui est là depuis trop longtemps._

_Sa poitrine ne se casse pas.  
Mais elle s'ouvre.  
Ce n'est qu'en entendant le tic-tac qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais entendu ses battements de cœur.  
Ce n'est qu'en remarquant les fils qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais saigné, ou même rougi.  
Ce n'est qu'en voyant les mécanismes tourner qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais rien oublié mais qu'il est totalement incapable de se rappeler sa vie avant ce fameux jour où on lui a dit : « Bonjour, Allen »._

_Et soudain, toute cette machinerie lui fait mal.  
Elle est belle, la poupée.  
Elle a de beaux cheveux, la poupée.  
Elle a de beaux yeux, la poupée.  
Elle a une belle peau, toute pâle, la poupée.  
La poupée sait parler.  
La poupée sait sourire.  
Elle est presque humaine, la poupée.  
Mais elle n'a pas de cœur._

_Et elle se casse.  
Elle se casse, la poupée.  
Plus d'Allen.  
Plus de jambe : elle ne peut plus marcher.  
Plus de visage, plus de langue : elle ne plus parler.  
Plus de belle peau blanche, maintenant écorchée.  
Plus de beaux yeux, maintenant délavés.  
Plus de beaux cheveux, souillés ou arrachés._

_Plus que des fils, des bouts de machine et une horloge qui s'est enfin tue.  
Plus qu'une machinerie qui tourne dans le vide en grinçant, se colorant lentement de rouge sang.  
Plus qu'un pantin désarticulé comme un autre, aussi pitoyable que celui juste à côté._

_Elle était presque humaine, la poupée.  
Il lui manquait juste un cœur._

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... toujours aussi joyeux, n'est-ce pas...? ^^' Mais je jure que je finirais par faire quelque chose d'un peu plus réjouissant pour le prochain chapitre de "Stress", tiens! Comme ça, ça équilibreras un peu avec les trucs déprimants...**

**Euh... je me suis pas encore corrigée, il y a sans doute des fautes donc n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

**Et... review?**


End file.
